kingdoms_of_alantrafandomcom-20200213-history
Kingdom of Pippir
Historic of Name Not in the vein of an old name, but this kingdom has many pronouciations of this particularly name: Pipper, Piper, the Pips. Capital City Idethel. Resources All around: Lumber, Minerals, Metals, Gemstones, Bones, (unique to this kingdom) Flax (a specialty). Industry Building Materials, Gemstone Refinement, Bone meal production especially for crops, Fabric produciton Trade Exports all its goods to all kingdoms, but heavily dependent on food from the nearest kingdoms it can manage, therefore has a deal with Roin and Lonn of which both need each other. Economy Strongest, most controlling economy especially in the North, due to the depands of lumber, metals, and minerals, never suffers fluctuations, especially in its importance to crop ties. Currency Currency is in the dacit, which is a folded paper currency, a little like origami. Currency moves in 2s and evens after that. International Relations They are very much the strongest economy, with strong ties to all the kingdoms in the North and East. Everyone seems to need them and no one wants to so most kingdoms try to find an alternative. Current Government A brother and sister pair, Nem and Shory, both of business type people who don't see a lot of each other due to the affairs of the kingdom. They have, mutually, rbought Pippi to great strength in the world. Position of Slavery Pro-slavery. Lantorn style slavery – This form of slavery is found currently in Luthamon and used to be in Mesith and bled into Pippir. Because sailing to the east is a much longer voyage, slaves tend to die out quicker and are an expensive commodity. There is an upper limit of 5 years on owning slaves but the conditions on the boats and in these countries is so poor, it’s rare that any slave lives past 5 years. There is a legal right that once a slave is sick, you may kill them if they are no longer useful to you. Slaves are primarily used for industry and manual labour, you wouldn’t really see them in homes, more chain gangs. Pippir has mining and forestry, but regardless slaves are for industry and not domestic work. Pippir is one of the worst places to be a slave. Pippir on the other hand has gotten more stern, so while the slavery style is considered the same, it is diverging. Education Tutors are individual to the home, hired by families who think they are useful, so people are educated on a very wide spectrum, Tutors are often young people on their way to do other thigns. Local Vigilantes The local group, mostly called the rebels (they call themselves the saviours), try to free slaves, build positive trade relationships, and work on exploitation within their own nation. Language Predominantly Coso; Irrian in South; Viqcet throughout Holidays Celebrates milestones in their cities(founding of city, liberation of city), as well as the celebration of Gol which is about wealth and spending and has a gift giving component. Religion Surprising emphasis on Aerudan (Poetry) as a means of expression for their history and emotions Marriage and Sexuality Couples marry solely out of love, no arrangements, and are almost always completely faithful to each other. Odd considering some of their neighbours have higher ideals and less successful pairings. Naming System Arbitrary first name, often following a theme or letter and a matriarchal last name. Food Whole birds are the most traditional meats as they don't further butcher their meats. Sometimes they are steamed or baked or stuffed, the more fancy versions found at feasts. Fashion Regardless of material used, clothing is all form fitted, less so as the class system decreases with slaves having the worst clothing fit. Sheath style dresses, leggings, tightened shirts. Predominant Art Forms Forms of painting, sketching, drawing, are all predominant and show up in public graffiti, things in houses, even on or in clothing. Medicine Only basic medicines existed, int he form of liquids or powders, and are very much industrialized. Medicine follows a strict, old manual. Most household would have some edition of this to use. Magic Prevalence Industrial types of charms are used heavily among work practices, and other types are used to a lesser degree and almost never with medicine. General Appearance Skin tone tends to be more yellow/olive with dark hair, with light skin striping in a darker colour Category:Kingdoms